New Moon, Edward's POV poem
by Isabel Southwell
Summary: It does exactly what it says on the tin! Tells New Moon from Edward's point of view in poetry.


As promised Ladies (and Gents) here is my take on Edward's side of New Moon.

.

**New Moon (Edward****'****s POV)**

.**  
**

It was her 18th Birthday and she wanted to ignore it,

technically my senior now, that's why she did abhor it.

She didn't want a party, didn't even want a gift,

which meant she would be angry, or Alice would be miffed,

if I could not persuade her to come and join the fun,

accept the gifts, enjoy the cake, and all Alice had done.

I got her there and everything was going very well,

opening all our presents and enjoying it, I could tell.

Then "Ouch" she said, I smelt the blood, and stood in front to block

the frenzied attack by Jasper, and shield her from the shock.

I shoved him back and watched as he was wrestled out the door,

and turned around to see my love, sat bleeding on the floor.

With horror now it dawned on me that this was all my fault,

propelled her into the table, smashing bowls with one small jolt.

Carlisle was with her in a flash, I desperately wanted to stay,

but they both saw how it pained me, and ordered me away

Even then I would not leave, until Carlisle made me see

that Jasper must be mortified, and would only listen to me.

.

I drove her home, and on the way had not the heart to chatter,

apart from Bella telling me it didn't really matter.

A paper cut was nothing, a tiny little scratch.

Yes, if we were human, it would only need a patch.

At her request I kissed her, fearing it would be our last,

The time had come to end this, our time of joy was past.

I could not shake the images playing in my head,

how easily, if she stayed with me, my Bella could be dead.

And so a plan began to form, my family have to leave,

and I would become more distant, until I felt she would believe

that what we had, no longer worked, and when I said "Adieu",

she'd have some sense, get over me, and start her life anew.

.

Then came the hardest day of all, I took her to the wood,

explained I had to go away, for her I was no good.

I made her promise not to be reckless, but to take great care,

in return I'd disappear, as if I never had been there.

I kissed her head and ran away, before I changed my mind,

although I new it hurt her, this clean break would be kind,

to let her heal more quickly and move on to other things.

I ran fast from her pain-filled eyes, as if my legs had wings.

.

I could not bear to join the others, just one thing I could try,

I had to track down Victoria, it was her time to die.

Feverishly I followed her, crossing State after State,

until, mile on mile did my energy and anger dissipate.

Now awash with lethargy, I had no real desire to kill,

which was very fortunate, as I'd lost her in Brazil.

I roamed the world in agony, it was no great surprise,

I only ever saw _her_ face, even if I closed my eyes.

I lived in dirty attics, and rat infested cellars,

What could make that bearable? The beauty that was Bella's.

I wandered ever listlessly, in a state of near despair,

clutching at my memories, her smell, her blush, her hair.

I had been alone so long now, so deep in reverie,

that when I heard the telephone, it made no sense to me.

Rose's voice snapped me out of it, what was that she said?

Alice was in Forks with Charlie, now that Bella...was...dead!

I phoned the Swan's, my mind went blank, although I caught the gist,

he was attending her funeral, as the phone crumpled in my fist.

.

With Bella gone, my world was black, for she had been my light,

all that's left to me are the volturi, they must end my plight.

They do not understand me, think I act in too much haste,

they positively refuse to let such talents go to waste.

I'll have to force their hand now, I'd better do it soon,

I'll step into the sunlight at the clock tower at noon.

My mind made up, I follow through, though never more alone,

I close my eyes and let my shirt fall to the floor of stone.

I stopped my breath, took half a step, when something hit my face,

some shouting, and I imagined I could feel a heartbeat race.

Oh! But Alice was very good, she made it seem so real,

she means well, but I'm sorry, its not part of the deal.

Alice wasn't playing fair, and anger made me suck in air,

Oh God! The smell I knew so well, blood, sweat and strawberry hair.

Then the voice made sense to me, "Edward get inside!"

Was there a tiny chance that she? . . .my eyes flew open wide!

With a rush of love that staggered me, I knew she was alive,

we stepped back into the shadows, just as Felix did arrive

just behind, Demitri said that Aro would like to talk.

"Bella, enjoy the festival, while we take a little walk."

"She comes with us", they told me, and I prepared to fight,

when Alice arrived and said that she had come to put things right.

They eyed us both uncomfortably, not quite sure what to do,

not so keen to start a fight, now it was two on two.

.

"Enough, come with me all of you, at once!" It was Jane

and we knew to try and disobey _**her **_would be totally insane.

Keeping Bella close by me, we followed them below.

I was worried now, I saw no way they'd ever let her go.

Alice silently filled me in, Bella had jumped for fun,

and there were werewolves in La Push, something had to be done.

Bella was hanging out with them? Had she lost her mind?

Doesn't know the young ones are the most dangerous kind!

Victoria has been hunting her, this makes me feel quite ill,

how stupidly I fell for thinking she was in Brazil.

Aro was delighted, through me he'd seen our story,

once again, he invited me to join with the volturi.

I thanked him for his offer, but did carefully refuse,

whilst listening to their thoughts for something I could use.

Aro then turned Jane on Bella, but she did confound them,

I was pleased, relieved and proud of her, what a little gem.

"La Tua Cantante" Aro called her, and he was amazed,

how I could stand to be so close to her, and not be fazed.

Now we got down to business, it was as I expected,

the law claimed Bella, she knew too much, naturally I objected.

What a shame you don't intend to turn her into a vampire,

for if you did, we might relent, she'd not have to expire.

"He might not, but I sure do, see it for yourself",

and Alice offered her hand to Aro, tricky little elf.

How could she betray me? I hoped this was a jape,

but I grabbed the opportunity to make good our escape.

We were free to go, so from the chamber I did lead,

rushing to get us out of there, for they were soon to feed.

.

As we waited for cover of darkness, I sat Bella on my knee,

gazed lovingly upon that face, as she gazed right back at me.

Yet I felt a slight resistance, I couldn't fathom why,

I wrapped my arms around her, and she gave a little sigh,

but still there was reluctance, and I began to see,

that my plan may have worked, and she no longer needed me.

In that case, I will hold her for as long as she'll allow,

savouring every moment, then let her go somehow.

And so I clutched her to me, and rocked her on my knee,

in the car on the way to the airport, flying back to my family.

All the way she looked at me, I looked back with little gladness,

for in her eyes I had detected an underlying sadness.

Driving back to Forks, her exhaustion won at last,

I carried her toward the house, Charlie said "not so fast."

But Bella wasn't having it, "blame _**me**_!" she did blurt,

"I won't be far," I whispered and loosed her fingers from my shirt.

I stayed all night and watched her sleep, I couldn't think of leaving,

but hearing some of Charlie's thoughts, soon I could be grieving.

I knew he would be mad at me, but he wishes I would pack

and leave for good, as Bella has been seeing Jacob Black.

.

When she woke she was confused, thought it was a dream,

or she was dead and gone to Heaven - at least she didn't scream.

I wanted to apologise for leaving her unprotected,

it was a very poor excuse, Victoria's intent I'd not detected.

She stopped me though, and said that guilt was no good reason to die.

I said it wasn't the guilt, and I was sorry I'd had to lie.

She knew how much I loved her, she knew she was my life,

but she'd believed me so quickly, it had cut me like a knife.

She said it made no sense, she was only human after all,

so I leant in to kiss her, but still she made to stall.

"I see that you've moved on" I said, "don't worry, its okay."

"I'll leave you to carry on with your life, I will go away."

"Of course I love you" Bella said, the reason I resist,"

"if I let you, when you leave me, I don't think I can exist."

And so I kissed her forcefully, she gladly kissed me back,

at last I felt our relationship was getting back on track.

.

She can't believe I'll stay forever, thinks I'll change my mind,

but my chest was always hollow, only here my heart I'll find.

She's still worried at growing old, while I'm forever youthful,

when she dies, so will I, that's not sick, just truthful.

She's even more determined that she wants to live forever,

to become this kind of monster, just isn't very clever.

My leaving had been worse than death, and I began to see

she'd risked her life just to hear my voice, when she had an Epiphany.

At last she knows I love her, believes it in her heart,

and so we go inside my house and wait for the vote to start.

The family were all in favour, except for Rosalie,

I lashed out in my frustration, and broke the big TV.

I don't know why she wants this, but Carlisle will do it now,

that wouldn't be fair to Charlie, would likely cause a row

I quickly took her away from there, carried her home to bed,

on the way I had an idea, "what do you want most?" I said.

I knew she'd want me to do it, and wouldn't want to wait.

We argued about the timing, but she fell for my bait.

Alright then I will do it, right now, (my lips were pursed)

there's just one big condition, you have to marry me first.

I'm far too young, that's not fair, she told me with a frown,

well I'm a hundred and five, its high time I settled down.

.

Bella's missing Jacob, he can't come near because of me,

she wouldn't like it if I killed him, even accidentally.

Jacob wants to talk to me, he's waiting in the wood,

I know what he wants, but first I'd like to thank him if I could,

for being such a friend and making sure she stayed alive.

He told me if I bit her, then a war I would revive.

That just made Bella angry, said it was her choice to make,

he said "no, I won't let you", she said "don't do this Jake."

I guess Jacob Black and I would never see eye to eye,

Bella said "don't hurt each other, you'll hurt me if you try."

.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get in here at the double!"

Charlie's seen the motorbike, and Bella's in a lot of trouble.

Now he's got her back, he'd like to keep her on a tether,

I put my arm around her, we will face the world together.

.

AN. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think anyway.


End file.
